


父亲节Father‘s day

by Turing



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turing/pseuds/Turing
Summary: Eddie和Venom symbiote决定带宝宝回家过父亲节。Liz被喂了一路狗粮。Eddie and Venom symbiote decided to bring the baby home for the up-coming father's day. Liz may not enjoy the ride she will give them to their home.  English is not my first language and it is written in Chinese.





	父亲节Father‘s day

6月16日这个日子对于埃迪来说根本不意味着什么。

当然这是他和一个外星生物共生体相遇之前的想法。

毒液不是很乐意想起他以前的孩子们。但是。。。

玻璃器皿里的球状物做了个伸展运动，成功地同时把埃迪和毒液的全部注意力拉了回来。

''睡得好么小家伙。'' 埃迪笑着问，毒液探出一部分进器皿，小球立刻感应到，努力把自己拉长向爸爸靠去。埃迪满是兴趣地看着这两个对他来说最重要的人的亲密互动，笑的一脸幸福。

''操'' 丽兹在前面开车，道路坑坑洼洼，刚刚她没注意前方的路况，整个车身狠狠的颠了一下。

''注意文明，这里还有个孩子。''  
埃迪小心的把玻璃器皿护在腿上，身体几乎要把器皿罩住，毒液拖住小球不让他被颠倒。

''你打算什么时候搬出这块破地方？''丽兹叼着烟，减缓了车速。这车刚保养过，她有点后悔当初一时感动同意了埃迪的''带孩子回家过父亲节再呆几天''的请求，还脑袋发热主动提出送他们一家三口回家的决定了。

''这话从一个自己有一个公司的人口中说出来，就有点站着说话不腰疼了。我们的破产危机还没解决。'' 埃迪回答。

''这话又是从一个刚刚有了小孩，对象是个外星寄生物完全没有稳定经济收入的人口中说出来的'' 丽兹毫不留情的嘲讽，一手握着方向盘，一手伸到窗外抖了抖烟。

''除了经济方面以外，我有足够的信心和我的另一半胜任父亲的角色，这也是为什么我们想让这个父亲节变得特殊一点的原因。'' 毒液缩回埃迪身边，这回该换埃迪伸手进去和宝宝玩了。''顺便，能麻烦你把烟灭了吗，烟味都到后面来了，我怀里的是个婴儿。'' 埃迪皱着鼻子，把后面的车窗全部摇了下来。

''没有关系，埃迪，他喜欢化学物质。'' 毒液安慰他说。

''是嘛，没想到，说不定将来你会成为一个出色的化学家，聪明的小家伙。'' 宝宝将触须缠绕在埃迪手上，荡着秋千，埃迪保持不动随着他玩闹。

''啧'' 丽兹随手将烟头扔掉，''你知道我听不到你的''另一半''说话吧，你这样让我感觉头皮发麻。''

''习惯就好。''

从公司到埃迪和毒液现在的家开车要1个多小时，为了掩人耳目他们又选择在晚上出发。在埃迪快要睡着的时候，他感到毒液轻轻扯他告诉他到家了。

''谢谢，丽兹。我们欠你一个人情。毒液也想说谢谢'' 埃迪抱着玻璃器皿下车，充当埃迪夹克的毒液也探出脑袋冲丽兹点了点头。宝宝滚到玻璃前，虽然没有像毒液一样有眼睛，但丽兹能感觉到小东西在看她。

''哼'' 丽兹看着着一家三口，突然笑着摇了摇头。''有的时候我挺羡慕你的埃迪，但你们什么都不欠我。3天后我会再来接你们。好好享受明天的父亲节吧'爸爸们'。'' 丽兹转身回车上，在回头的一瞬间她似乎看到了宝宝伸出一只触手摇摆和她道别。

埃迪和毒液目送汽车开走后才转身上楼，丽兹还附送了他一大包生活用品，然而他还没来得及打开看过。

好不容易到了家，埃迪把玻璃器皿小心地放在床边，然后就累倒在床上。

''埃迪。'' 埃迪听到毒液关心的声音。

''没事亲爱的，就是今天有点累了。'' 埃迪忍不住打了个哈欠，他侧头看着玻璃皿里的宝宝，宝宝也贴在玻璃上看着他。

''你好啊小家伙。你可真漂亮。''埃迪侧过身面朝着宝宝，轻柔地将手掌贴在玻璃的另一侧，宝宝伸展自己试图模仿手掌的轮廓。

埃迪轻轻笑着，疲惫但是幸福。

''我从没想过我会这么幸运，有一天也能这么幸福。''

''我也是，埃迪。''

埃迪的眼皮开始发沉，但是他固执的睁着眼，他想多在此刻停留一会。 和他的爱人，他的孩子在一个属于自己的家里生活的美好时刻。

家。。。或许他真该搬了，他和毒液的要求一直不高，但为了孩子。。。。

毒液似乎听到了埃迪的想法，埃迪听到毒液在他脑海里轻轻笑着。

''埃迪，睡吧''

毒液不再是夹克的形态，而是变回了原本的样子覆盖住埃迪全身，形成了一个毯子。

''再等一会儿。''  
埃迪的眼睛已经眯成一条缝

''我会照顾好他的''

''可是。。。''

''我们有三天时间，没事的埃迪''

这次回答毒液的只有一个短促的气音，然而毒液却清晰地感受到了埃迪的心声。

''我也爱你。'' 毒液伸长自己，熟练地将灯关了，房间回归宁静。


End file.
